The Fruit of Love
by argona
Summary: -On hold - A happy ending fairy tale or a tragedic sad ending tale?Which one can be the real one when we have a cruel sadistic King who does not believe in love and A beautiful Demon with his soul broken and his heart caged? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**The Fruit of Love**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a far away country, lived a very beautiful and kind hearted king.

Many princesses and beautiful ladies from all over the world were in love with him but the king's heart… was not yet taken.

One day, during a battle, the king became wounded and was lost in a dark forest, a forest famous to be the lair of monsters and spirits. When death was approaching the king to take his life, a very beautiful creature appeared .The creature healed the king with his gentle hands and nursed him for a very long time and then one day…

disappeared.

The king was healthy enough to go back to his country but he didn't. He couldn't leave the forest. Not without his beautiful savior.

He was…in love!

He kept searching and searching and he never gave up until one day… he found the creature again. A dark and cruel sorcerer had enslaved the creature in his castle and the creature was being punished severely day after day. After all he had sneaked out of the castle to save the king.

King challenged the sorcerer with pure fury, his heart torn from seeing the creature's pain. They battled and battled for seven days and seven nights until finally the king's love for the creature overcame the sorcerer's dark magic. The beautiful creature was now free!

"My brave king! You have saved me from my eternal prison. Ask me anything you may desire!" The creature asked.

"My beautiful savior, all I desire is having you by my side for the rest of eternity. Will you accept my heart and give me yours instead?" The king answered.

The creature smiled and sealed their promise with a kiss.

"I do!"

So the king took the creature to his country as his bride.

They celebrated their marriage for seven days and seven nights.

They had many beautiful children and they were loved by all the people of their country.

They lived happily ever after and they died together to begin their new journey.

The End?

Sorry, but I'm afraid… this is NOT… the real story!

This heart warming and beautiful story is just a fairy tale made by mothers to use instead of sleeping melody for their little ones!

Real stories are not like this… and I think you know that!

I have to admit that there is truth in it but unfortunately not enough to call it the real version.

Many parts in the middle are lost…Very important parts!

And unfortunately even the Beginning and Ending are not exactly the same.

After all this story sounds like a happy one, doesn't it?

This is why it is Not the Real story!

Well, if you still want to hear the real one…

Don't say I didn't warn you!

Once upon a time…

**tbc**

* * *

O_O

Yes, thanks to your encouragements I'm posting my second fiction!

I am really trying hard to improve my English so…thanks for putting up with me!


	2. Chapter 2:The Bitter Wine

**Chapter one: The Bitter Wine**

The goblet slowly fell.wine began drenching the red carpet and soon it was empty,leaving an ugly looking stain behind.

Just like the pain and hatred that was fully covering the king's heart.

King smirked.

The half naked woman was staring at the stain,her eyes widened with fear and disblief.

King whispered,His monotone voice echoing through the room.:

"How foolish."

Girl winced and fell on the floor.

Moments were passing and king was silent,each moment adding to the girl's cold shivers.

Her lips were pale and her breathing was heavy.She was clenching the thin silk sheet which was covering her body in her small fists.

King slowly turned to the girl.She squeaked and crawled toward the wall.Her heart was beating so loudly that felt like the whole room was beating not her heart alone.

King grinned,his raven bangs shading his eyes and whispered:

"Which one of us is more pitiful?Me or You?I wonder.

You…who thought can kill me with a foolish trick like a poisoned wine …or Me…me…who trusted you…who began…to love you…"

Anger took over the girl,overcoming her fear for a few moments.She screamed with a shaky voice:

"LOVE?...?LOVE….?DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH YOUR MAJESTY!

YOU…LOVE? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEART!

YOU CRUEL SADISTIC BASTARD! YOU THINK I FEAR YOU?

I CAME HERE KNOWING…KNOWING THAT ONLY DEATH IS WAITING FOR ME!...BUT AS LONG AS…AS LONG AS I CAN TAKE YOU WITH ME…I DON'T CARE…FOR MY COUNTRY…FOR MY PEOPLE!"

King began to laugh,a laughter full of madness…and hatred.

The girl screamed again:

"I HAVE FAILED THIS TIME BUT NEXT TIME…NEXT TIME…"

King howled:

"NEXT TIME?...There won't be a NEXT TIME!"

Suddenly the doors of room were wide opened and people rushed in.

A young man with pale eys and no pupils yelled:

"MY LORD!ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Neji..My dear cousin…I'm glad you came!"

Neji's eyes snapped from king to the girl and back to the king again.

"Your majesty..what…?"

King turned around and glared at him,words were already dead in his throat.

Neji gulped and quickly moved toward the girl,taking his coat off to cover the girl…

King howled again:

"DON'T even think about it…stay EXACTLY WERE you are ..or…I will KILL you!"

Neji winced and pulled back,holding the crowd at the door with spread arms but he wasn't able to hold back their whispers.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my god!The poor girl!"

"Someone help her!"

"He's gonna kil her!"

Neji yelled: " SHUT THE HELL UP!ALL OF YOU!"

King smirked.

"No,Neji!...Let them continue.I always enjoy listening to their faucking voices and empty words!"

Room was now dead silent.The king's voice was too..dangerous.

King took a step toward the girl.Neji's eyes widened with fear.

Those eyes…King's eyes…

He jumped toward the king and grabbed him from behind:

"SOMEBODY TAKE THIS GIRL AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"MY LORD,NO,YOU…you will regret it later…you will REGRET IT…you said…you said you LOVE HER!"

"SHUT UP!"

King punched his cousin in the face and threw him to the other side of the room.People began screaming and yelling but before anyone could move,King was in front of the girl Grabbed her from the neck while slowly lifting her and pushing her to the wall.

He grinned:

"Take a good look all of you…"

He tightened his hold around the fragile neck.Girl hopelessly opened her mouth for more air.

"Look as I destroy this…LOVE OF MINE!"

Neji howled:

"NO..SASUKE…NO!"

A crack was heard and the whole crowd gasped and shivered in fear.And then…The girl's lifeless body slowly fell on the red carpet.

King turned around even slower and faced the crowd.His lips were bleeding,his fists were shaking and his widened eyes were the color of blood,madness pouring out of them:

"Now…all of you..listen carefully..I WILL NOT repeat myself!First..my dear concubines…from now on…if you still want to live…the moment you sense my presence is the moment you run!...somewhere out of my DAMN SIGHT!

AND YOU…"

He pointed a shaky finger at a group of old men.

"My dear consultants…if you dare to talk about adding one more female creature to my GOD DAMN HAREM…I will KILL YOU ALL!

I DON'T HAVE AN HEIR? FINE!

YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY! I WILL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO KILL ALL OF YOU AND BURY YOU DEEP UNDER THE GROUND!

I have listened to you enough"

He turned to Neji,his hatred piercing through the man's heart: "ENOUGH!"

He walked toward the door,crowd jumped away to open his way.

But then H e stopped and slowly…turned around:

"Actually…I changed my mind…bring me more girls..The most beautiful ones…"

An evil smirk formed on his pale face.

"I like to have even more toys!"


	3. Chapter 3:The Starless Night

People terribly sorry!I just take too much time to update,I know but at least I do update ne!Well I hope u enjoy reading this.this story will besobsLONG!Once again forgive my English errors!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I don't own!This is the last time I'm confessing this!

Chapter Three:The Starless Night

3 Years Later

A strong wind was blowing over the many War tents, buried in a heavy fog,swaying their flags madly.Worriers and Shinobies could be seen everywhere,standing infront of their tents and waiting for the clan leaders and their King to come into a final decision.Once in a while they would exchange glances and murmur their worries,wondering what will be the next order.They wre cold,tired,wounded but still they would follow their king to the end.He was indeed a cruel man.He was indeed an emotionless sharp short-tempered bastard who didn't give a shit about other's opinion but not toward his soldiers!To them,he was a brave and caring leader.To them,he was simply a man to follow!His personal life…was none of their business.

And the said king was currently standing infront of his huge black tent,burning holes into his Generals,Healers,Strategists and other attendants with his glare and in return they were shivering, fidget,look somewhere else specially the ground or glare back.Mostly from a very big-breasted blond woman!Two Shinobies were kneeled down infront of The King,keeping their eyes at the ground in respect and glad they had an excuse to avoid his cold bottomless eyes.His monotone voice was even colder as he spoke:

"No sign of them?Am I supposed to accept this?That they just puffed into air?"

One of the man who was of course the braver one stuttered:

"My King,We searched everywhere!...We… followed their track,..their scent,…anything we could find but… at the end…they were nowhere to find!They are …gone!"

Silence took over the crowd.King growled in a husky voice:

"Is that so?They are…gone?A huge freaking army,attacks my villages,burn everything in the way and when I try to track them down just…disappears into the thin air?"

The man opened his mouth but unable to form any words,closed it again and stared at the ground .

The dark aura surrounding the king was now flaming .His eyes where hidden under his bangs and his hands where fisted in pure anger.The atmosphere was heavy with tension,too much to even breath.Not even a singe muscle was moving,knowing that one wrong movement can direct this horrible rage toward them.

"Mooo,enough already!".The blond woman snapped and gave almost everyone a heart attack!

King lift his head and glared at the woman: " What did you say Tsunade?"

"Your majesty!"The woman glared back. "There is no point in continueing this chase!You know better than anyone else that what horrible black Jutsus your brother can

use and his army leader Sai is no different!We are dealing with the power of darkness in here!Of course nothing will turn out they we want it to!There is even a possibility that this has something to do with your brother's genjutsu!Its your families bloodline ,whichMeans…there is nothing these men can do!"

Worriers were staring at her with awe and respect.How the hell she was able to talk directly to the King,yell at him and even blame him,was beyond the capacity of their brain cells.

"So…it's…my fault?"King growled very dangeriously.

Tsunade scowled. "No!It's nobody's fault!No one expects you to overcome some freaking dark jutsu…at least not now!And no one else can either!And-"

"Shut up Tsunade,I have heard enough!"

Woman huffed and looked somewhere else.

"What about this god damn fog?Shikamaru?"King whirled around to his strategist and scared the shit out of the Shinovies standing beside him but the young man himself didn't even lift an eyebrow.He was used to his King's behaviour or perhaps he was too… sleepy?

With a lazy attitude he bowed and stepped forward. "Your majesty."

"Report."

"We have observed it from the moment we have arrived at this valley.It's not Genjutsu or Ninjutsu.It's real!But it does contain Chakra.I know at first it didn't make sense but now I know what's going on."

King lift his eyebrow in question.

"Demon magic."

A loud gasp escaped from the crowd and they began glancing at each other,murmuring into each other's ears with widened eyes.

Sasuke stared at the ground with his arms crossed.

(Demon magic hah?Makes sense.But how?How the hell he got his hands on a Demon?And how the hell he made him obey?Hm,We can't act reckless.I can't let him provoke me anymore.I have to…stop this game."

He lift his head and crowd immediatly went silent.

"We are going back.Now that we know Demon's are involve we can't be hasty.He is the one playing Cat and Mouse with me but I do not intent to participate.We can't leave the capital by itself anymore.We are going back and wait for their next attack.But this time…prepared!"

Tsunade smiled and murmured to herself. "That's my boy!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Yes my King?"

"Send a hawk to Neji and tell him to evacuate all the villages.I don't want a single person outside of the city walls.Now!"

Shikamaru bowed and disappeared.

"Kiba!"

"Yes,my King?"Another young man with two red tattoos on his cheeks stepped forward.

"Send your men to secure the road ahead of army.We will return to Konoha tonight!"

"My lord,tonight isn't a little-"

"Now!"

"Yes my Lord."

"The rest of you…get to work!"

In less than a second,the whole crowd disappeared,A wave of movement took over the valley with shinobies rushing to carry out their duties.King took another deep breath and whirled back into his tent,still clenching his fisted hands in fury.

--

"My Lord,you have to eat something!The whole camp will move in a few hours,before that you have to eat something and rest a little!"

"Tsunade get the hell out of here and leave me alone!I'm not in the mood to listen to your whinings." Sasuke growled in anger.

Tsunade scowled: " Listen brat!I have been responsible for your health since you have been born and god you have made my life a real hell!RIGHT NOW…you are almost DEAD!NOTHING MORE THAN A WALKING DEAD THAT IS! By eating you can at least remain as a WALKING dead!You don't sleep well at least EAT!"

"Tch,Tsunade I don't want to waste my time for chewing something that tastes like ash in my mouth!"

A fat man standing at a side who was actually the royal chef quickly said: " But my Lord,I always do my best to- "

King lifted his hand to stop him from talking:

"Yes,I….know…Chouji!Nothing is wrong with your cooking or you weren't the royal chef!I …am….just…not…. hungry!"

Tsunade opened her mouth but King gave her a very dangerious glare and silenced her successfully: "I want to be alone!"

Tsunade sighed.She could tell when conversation was really over!

She yelled at the sulking chef: "LEAVE THE DAMN FOOD HERE!OUR KING MY CHANGE HIS MIND!"

Her answer was a snort.

"What?I'm not allowed to believe in miracles?"

And with that,she stomped out of the tent,Chouji following her and King glaring at her back.Shikamaru and Kiba were waiting for her outside.

"Well?Did he eat?"Kiba asked eagerly.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?NO!HE DIDN'T!"Tsunade yelled.

Kiba winced and almost hid behind Shikamaru who was mumbling something like Troublesome.Well,no one was going to blame him,since Tsunade was the second most scarist person of the royal court!

Shikamaru shook his head: " He is so troublesome!"

Tsunade threw her fists at the dark sky: "This time Shikamaru,you are god damn right and I'm telling you he is gonna die!he doesn't eat…doesn't sleep!"She turned to the tent and yelled"He is gonna DIE!"

Like King was going to give her any reply!

She turned to the young men in front of her again: "Why do you think he can't taste the food?Nothing is wrong with his damn taste buds!It's his mentality…his soul!"

She rubbed her temples painfully.

"He wasn't like this."Chouji said, staring at the ground.

The angry woman's shoulders drooped : " I know..I know."

She lifted her head to look at the night sky.

"We really really shouldn't lose our hope in miracles.That's all we got!"

--

The night sky was starless and thanks to a very powerfull and troublesome wind,worriers had a better view of the road or perhaps the fog was no longer thick cause the Demon's Chakra was weakening.

Kiba had his men securing the road before the army 's arrival and many Hyuuga worriers were walking along the army,watching the road with their sharp eyes.

But still…. everything was too quiet.

Kiba who was riding ahead of the King,was the most uncomfortable one.

Finally he turned his head and shouted: " My Lord!I will go ahead to check on my people!May I?"

King glanced at him with thoughtfull eyes and nodded in silence.

Kiba turned around and rode as fast as possible and soon reached the first check post.

"Kurenai-Sensei,is everything alright?"

The Genjutsu user turned her head toward him and smiled at her former student.

"Yes,sir!Everything is fine here!"

"I see,still be carfeull.I don't like this silence!"

Kurenai smiled: " Don't worry,sometimes nights are too quiet!"

Kiba tried to smile back: "I know Sensei but still…"

Kurenai nodded in understanding and watched him riding away.She had the same feelling!

After another half an hour , he arrived at the next post.He stopped the horse and shouted at a man: " Aki,everything alright?"

Man nodded.

"Have you contacted the next keepr?"

Man nodded again.

Kiba scowled at him : "Why are you just nodding at me?have you lost your tonge?"

Man nodded again.

His heart sank to the bottom of his body and unfortunetly…

He wasn't quick enough!

--

Explosions were heard everywhere.Horses were neighing madly,completely out of control.

Tsunade yelled: "Demon magic!"

"Don't lose your calm!Gather around the King!Protect your King!"Shikamaru yelled while trying his best to stay near the King who was blowing his bearth of fire at a flying moster.

King howled louder than the explosion sounds "Nara tell the men to-"

BOOM!

Ground exploded right under the King's horse and sent him flying in the air.He fell on the hard ground heavily and painfully.A very sharp pain shot threw different parts of his body but the worst pain was in his eyes.Some kind of hot liquid had been shot into his eyes and they were burning like hell.His slightest attempt for opening them would cause a horrible pain.He could hear his shinobies shouting,yelling and fighting around him but slowly their sounds was weakening,His consciousness was slowly leaving him.

(No,get yourself…. together,you can't ….die …like this!This …can't be… the end…!)

He clenched the soil in his fists and grited his teeth and slowly lifted his injured body,desprately trying to regain his balance ….

(But…. why not?Why …do I have to… resist?If this is… the end,…then let it …be!)

He lost his balance and fell…

(Who …cares?.…I don't!)

He felt his body sliding down a hill,his body crashing hard to rocks and stones.

(I hope… they… will be… fine.)

Silence took over him as he sank deeper and deeper in a cold and wet world.

tbc


End file.
